Can never die
by Ahai
Summary: France is stuck as he is, he can never move on.


A couple was passing by. France saw them walk towards the Eiffel tower from the bench he was sitting on. It was a very common sight, but France made a smile every time. He was happy for them, happy for all the bypassing couples. They meet each other, getting to know each other, falls in love, get married, have children. During good or bad days, they have each other. Their children grows up, they get grey hair and become wrinkly. One day they'll die. One dies first and afterwards the other dies. France couldn't, he was immortal.

"

Many would love being able to live forever and stay young. But many don't know how bad it really is. Frozen, can never move on. If you live forever, you will only end up alone in the end. So many loved ones, but they disappear eventually. France really knew this kind of pain.

"

France has lived for many centuries. He wasn't really sure when he officially started living nor did he remember when he turned 18. 18…. For normal humans that was the age you became legal, but as a country that depended. Depended how good you were. The more the country developed, the faster you grew. France is a great nation. During the years he has developed quite a rich culture, many colonies and a common language many knows. Still, gaining all that was mostly hell. All the wars he, and many of both his and other countries people, had to fight. Shooting, stabbing or simply get beaten up to death. Many died after all that but not Francis, he could never. At least his people did everything they could and were able to rest forever afterwards, while France had to fight the next battle coming up.

"

He had someone he loved very much. She was so fierce and strong and of course very beautiful in his eyes. She fought for his sake, during the war between him and England. France wanted to be with her as soon as her task from God was completed. However, her years didn't go by for long nor did her body become a part of the soil; the flames turned her to ashes instead. It happened in 1431, but the memory was still clear in both his mind and heart. If only she didn't pass away that soon, if only he could life those lovely decades with her and disappear as she did.

"

Luckily he was not the only one who was like this; there were plenty of other countries in this world. There were so many he felt hate that came and went by the centuries. It seemed many hated him because of the way he acted. But with all that frustration, he needed to release it somehow and do things many normal humans do. There were some countries he really loved and cared for. They used to be so itty bitty and of course very cute. Canada as his son and Seychelles as his daughter. But they grew up and became nations themselves. They left him and became independent. Of course France was happy they kept some of his cultures with them, but he didn't want that. He wanted someone who would stay with him, someone he could hold and someone he could love.

"

Being a country is so hard. If the people do anything that puts France in a bad situation, he would suffer. His people were depended on him, he could not go anywhere. If he did the people would have no place to live. His only way to die was if all of his people died. But he could never do such a thing; millions can't die so one alone could die. He should be used to immortality but frankly, he wasn't, and neither could he be. Never would he experience the eternal rest. Such a burden everything could be.

"

"Monsieur, are you alright?"

Frances body shook in surprise. His cheeks were wet and his nose started to feel slightly stuffed. A young woman stood before him. He didn't even realize he was crying, he was so deep into his past.

"Oui, I am fine"

France took her hands.

"Listen to me, mademoiselle. You must fulfill your life. Do the things you want to do, find your true love and simply just cherish every day that goes by"

The young woman looked surprised.

"I...I will" She said and slowly walked away.

France watched her.

"Do that, s'il vous plait. I can't do that anymore…"


End file.
